The Devil's Genome
by jayk
Summary: Genocell. The combination of the Ogre cell and the Human cell to bind the devil cell to the human cell. The genome of the Devil killed her mother and her only hope is to win The King of Iron Fist Tournament, for the answers she needs.
1. Reminiscense at the Graveyard

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken, any of the places in the Tekken games, its events which are used in this fanfiction or its characters; all right and credit belongs to Namco who do own Tekken.

* * *

She got up and staggered backwards, her legs ached from kneeling for almost an hour and she had to jump so as she didn't trample on the flowers she'd laid. She stood back and gave her eyes time to refocus to the coming darkness of the dusk. Her gaze averted to the gravestone in front of her where she read 'Michelle Chang' in bold capital letters, underneath some more words were written. Then again in large letters at the bottom of the tomb stone the date 22nd February 2003 had been engraved. It'd been two years. Two years since her mother had been murdered. 

These had been two years of hatred and regret for Julia Chang, Michelle's only daughter. It was because of Julia's actions Michelle had died, it wasn't her thoughts being shrouded by grief causing her to believe this, it was true and she hated herself for it but it couldn't be changed. It had been two years ago when Julia won the King of iron fist tournament 3; a fighting tournament organized by the Mishima Zaibatsu which her mother had entered twenty years previously. Julia had entered for her mother and her dream to see the land reforested before she died. The winner would inherit the entire Mishima Zaibatsu and its many research facilities which would have given her an awful amount of power and influence, influence even to reforest the land that was being swallowed up by the ensuing desert.

However it was two years ago where she had been beaten in the semi-finals of the tournament by a devil. Literally she found it hard to believe but after research that she conducted she found it to be true. Jin Kazama who she had faced off against in the semi-final had transformed into an evil-looking purple creature that looked like a typical drawing of the devil (with horns and bulging muscles etc.) and after he changed he nearly killed her but he transformed back to his original state in the nick of time, apologized and headed for the final which took place immediately after the semi-finals; it was there he faced Paul Phoenix.

Feeling defeated and cheated Julia headed back to her hotel and researched the Mishimas and the Kazamas; she found a file about the devil's genome: genocell. A special gene carried from generation to generation within the Mishima family (for Jin was the son of Kazuya Mishima, the dead former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu) that seemingly could be used to reforest the land. Julia wanted reforestation but changed her quest to destroy genocell, it wasn't the only choice and would destroy the world. Jin's devil could have killed her in less than five seconds if it had wished to. So Julia contacted an assassin whom she had fought during the tournament; Nina Williams. For a small fee she'd trained Julia in the art of infiltration and so it was that she snuck into the Mishima Zaibatsu's main research facility.

Julia acted quick and looked through all of the Genocell files in the main directory, she saw that the creator had been a man named Dr. Abel; not a name befitted to such a man who was able to destroy the world. She saw in one file that there was no devil gene active that they had in their possession but she needed to be on the safe side, they could have held the whole tournament with the intent of capturing Jin. Heihachi, the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu did not have the gene because the data showed it was recessing but Kazuya had gained it and passed it to his son. So she destroyed Abel's creation. She destroyed Genocell. In return Dr. Abel had destroyed her life.

After returning home that very night she saw her mother's body broken and crippled on the floor, Michelle appeared to have been murdered. Julia walked closer to the body; what she saw made her skin crawl. There were bite marks deep and visible in Michelle's neck, and her whole body had turned a faint purple. Her body glowed the same colour as Jin Kazama's but Michelle didn't have the gene to cope with this and so her body had destroyed itself trying to fight the devil genome. Genocell had done this and that was apparent, Dr. Abel's creation was still alive and lived in Jin; had he done this?

Julia saw her advantage to gain revenge, her mother had taught her revenge was wrong but her mother wasn't here to watch now. Abel had made a mistake, maybe he'd seen his research was gone and put two and two together but now he didn't have any research on Genocell so he had to start from scratch. This bought Julia the time she needed to gain revenge.


	2. Devil Returns

It had taken Julia two years to get over her mother's death and just as she'd finally been able to move on death came and attacked from out of the blue. Julia had seen the power of Genocell once before and now she saw it again. As she averted her gaze from the porch and into the night sky she tried to avoid looking at the assassin; Nina who lay looking crippled but in fact she was dead, murdered. Julia knew this was all her fault okay she hadn't stuck the knife in so to speak but she told Nina to head out this way. As was the same way she felt at the death of her mother, Michelle.

However Julia had no idea of why Nina had been to see Ganryu, maybe he led to the answer she so sought. She'd asked Nina to track down Abel, had she made some sick mistake and gone to Ganryu's house? But it just didn't add up and Julia wished she'd known why Nina had gone to see Ganryu. Nina, unlike Michelle had not been bitten to death, which was the cruel fate her mother had suffered at the hands of Genocell. In his crazed devil form Kazuya Mishima had killed Michelle when she entered the third King of Iron fist tournament; she'd gone looking for Julia who hadn't returned for a month after the end of the tournament. Julia felt bad because she'd spent this time conducting her research on Genocell and when she saw her Mother's dead body she knew instantly what it was due to. The secret couldn't be unveiled to the world and Abel with his control on Mishima had made sure that it didn't happen. Julia had better things to do than tell the world, she couldn't face more guilt.

Nina had turned purple, literally her body gave off an eerie violet glow and this hadn't happened to Michelle, just purple holes in the left of her neck where she'd been bitten. Useless in motion Nina could now only reply on words in her dying minutes and when she spoke she startled Julia who'd assumed she was in fact dead. Nina turned her head towards Julia and spoke softly "tell Steve" Julia thought about this and then noted to herself to inform Steve, she didn't have a clue who he was but in the complex world she occupied she had the feeling she'd soon learn. Then Nina turned and closed her eyes, Julia watched horrified as the woman died, was this cruel act her doing? Bite marks appeared on her eyelids and slowly faded away into nothingness.

That ordeal had scared Julia but she felt hatred at herself for sending this woman off on a killer hunt that she couldn't be paid for. Julia didn't even have one million dollars let alone three. She felt obliged to carry out the assassin's dying wish. She wondered how she could find Steve and noted Anna, Nina's sister as a source. Julia decided it best not to talk to Ganryu just yet, she had another quest to ensue and so she got into her car and drove home.

She was letting the world get to her and felt paranoid at every corner she turned, wondering how Kazuya Mishima who was now rumoured to be dead could have killed Nina. She didn't know what to do now as she didn't knew where Anna or Steve was.

When she got home she decided to at least try, turning on her laptop she typed "Steve" into the home page search engine. She knew there would be millions of matches, but she had to make it up to Nina, so she sat calling many 1000's of Steve's all night long, until eventually she gave into nature's wicked way. Determined to try again the very next day. The next day when she woke at first she didn't know where she was, but she soon remembered. She went to her laptop and saw a large page-sized ad for the one thing she least expected now. Her own corporation had put her out of business and all the files on her computer had been wiped out. Heihachi was a cheat. The advertisement was for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. The prize was a large sum of land in the South of England and also total control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, she wanted neither but she had a feeling Steve may be there.

Julia immediately decided to enter. Not to get revenge on Heihachi, but to kill the mad Dr. Abel herself and hopefully find Steve or at the very least someone who knew the man. But this tournament would be a lot harder than the last tournament. She had done very badly in the last tournament as there were two evil Ogres' that stopped her from claiming her prize. She longed for Jin Kazama who had helped her with some answers he could provide for her the last time she fought in a tournament, her aim of reforestation back then seemed minor to her now. She knew Jin well and he also possessed the Devil genome but he was fighting it, Kazuya Mishima was dead and she had to remind herself of that several times to stop herself from shaking.

Julia was under a hard training programme, she was training for the tournament because she knew she had to get far to get answers, losing to someone who just wanted fame like Paul Phoenix at the first hurdle would be shameful to herself. But this was difficult as she only had one day. Apparently Heihachi Mishima had learned of something which he needed and fast but she couldn't think what; he was more caught up in the Ogre's who meant nothing to Julia than the Devil's. She had designed a training timetable last night and it was to last her the whole day, each exercise lasting one full hour. Julia trained long and hard throughout the day into the dying hours of the night. She was tired but she had to keep on, she knew that she would soon be fighting and she made sure that she had the power she'd lost in the last two years.

Finally she was about to go to bed when something purple flashed past her window. She screamed. The Devil was looking into her house and before she knew it he was already smashing the window and climbing in. Julia was out of energy, she couldn't win. But then she wondered how the Devil was being kept alive, as Kazuya was dead and Jin relied on Kazuya's power for life. 'Oh god' she sighed, wondering whether her visitor was Kazuya or Jin.

Julia knew where Jin was, she had helped him leave the country. It was time he repaid the favour however she knew that Jin wouldn't just choose to use his devil formation, something she knew Kazuya Mishima would kill for. Kazuya Mishima was back. Julia ran to the window jumped through and ran into the night, she knew how Jun Kazama had died, an Ogre had chased her and she was being chased by a Devil.

Devil followed closely behind but eventually he took off into the night. By 5:00am Julia arrived at New York airport. About half an hour later she had boarded the plane. At 5:00 the next morning she arrived in Brisbane, Australia feeling very sleepy. She knocked on Sensei Kyboro's door six times as loudly as her aching knuckles would allow before passing out. Jin found her five minutes later when he realised someone had knocked on the door. He saw Julia lying there with bite marks in her eyelids, she was a state, and she was turning a shade purple.

Jin got her in and called Sensei Kyboro. They stayed with her for seven hours until she did wake up, a strange scar that had appeared on Jin's head receded when she awoke; had he healed her?

Julia had not been bitten, but she had been touched by the devil, so that explained her condition; the genome was effecting her skin but seemed to have stopped. She told Jin everything about Genocell and that she thought she needed him. Jin agreed to help Julia because he too had heard of the king of Iron Fist tournament 4 and that his father may still be alive. Afterwards he told sensei Kyboro that one day he would return to finish his training. After he packed a few things he tried to order a plane for himself and Julia but cash was running short; Julia couldn't use a bribe like she had to get a seat immediately yesterday (or was it the day before? She'd passed out and had no collective memory of the event). They wouldn't be able to arrive until at least two days when the tournament would have started, time was not on there side and their one hope was the Heihachi needed Jin and that he would postpone the tournament.


	3. The Police Contestant

"All flights boarding to England, I repeat, all flights boarding to England" The air hostess said through the loud speaker. Jin grabbed Julia's hand and they went to the terminal. They climbed on the plane and had yet another wait before the plane took flight. The Pilot had gone missing. This happened many times Jin went on a flight, but 2 hours had passed and it was now 12:00 they had to get a pilot. Eventually after 2 more hours the plane took flight. They had half an hour to get to the tournament. They would never make the first round. Especially seeing as there was a terrorist attack. A young black man stepped forward he had wavy black hair and a black suit on. He was armed. "Put the gun down." Jin said reassuringly. The man laughed and told Jin to sit down. Jin refused and struck out at the man. Jin had changed, he was faster, stronger, sharper, and in Julia's head she hoped he was hers. Jin knocked the gun out of the man's hands and thanked Heihachi for doing this to him. He kicked the plane door open and dropped the man out. All the other black people on the train looked very scared. They weren't terrorists. The only terrorist was the strong boy. Jin walked back to his seat and looked to the window; his worst fear had come to life. Devil was flying next to them, watching them closely. "Watch this" Jin said to Julia and gave her his armband. "Keep it safe" then without a goodbye he wrenched open the window and jumped onto Devils back. He had rider pads on him, and none of his body was touchable, he was getting to the tournament on time. "Wise decision, my son" Kazuya said. "I am not your son!" Jin said with a trail of anger in his voice. The devil nodded "If you insist, but know you this if I win this tournament I am killing you boy, I need you to live, If I loose however I will offer you all of my knowledge about your mother at my disposal" Jin had been waiting for a decade to learn about his mother. He had to win. Even if it meant killing Abel and not letting Julia have her answers. But he knew Kazuya would know the answers. He said nothing, and within 5 minutes Kazuya and Jin were there. They had arrived in Dover where the tournament was taking place, near Devon, which was the prize this year, but not for Jin. Jin would accomplish much more. Devil transformed into Kazuya, he was wearing a purple suit, and this was a dead-ringer of a giveaway. So he quickly put some shades on and turned it pinstripe grey/black. They were greeted by Heihachi himself, who looked delighted that his son and grandson where here. Kazuya said nothing. Jin was seriously considering spitting in the mans face, when he was pushed aside by an angry mob of news-paper reporters. Jin saw someone who he knew was searching for him. Ling Xiaoyu was stood in the foyer staring at him. She ran over. "Hi" Jin said. Ling looked as though she had been expecting him to say a lot more. Ling loved Jin and she had been searching for him for 2 years. But If Julia had her say she wouldn't be able to lay eyes on him. Ling was lost for words, so she just stretched her arms out and hugged Jin. Moments later when they started chatting a strange man walked into the foyer. He must have been a newcomer, but he was with one of the tournament's veteran fighters Yoshimitsu, when they gave there names in everyone in the room was looking curiously. Yoshimitsu went first, we wrote his name on a piece of paper, as he had a speaking disorder. Then the other strange man, who was bare from the chest upwards clothed in brown siege trousers spoke his name. This came as a shock to everyone. Lei Wulong stood up in protest and he said "I am placing you under arrest, you do not have to speak, but if you fail to mention something you later rely on in court it may seriously harm your appeal" The man turned round and smacked Lei in the face. He was up for a real challenge. "I challenge you" Lei shouted "Bryan Fury!" 


	4. Julia, the Cheater?

The plane landed in Dover at 7:00 that night. Julia had booked a taxi for when she arrived to take her to the Paulo Marimba, a hotel in Dover, near the financial court, where the tournament final would be held. When she arrived she signed in then went to room 18. This was next door to Jin. She was too tired and stressed to talk to him now, so she went to sleep. The next day Jin told Julia a reminisced version of the events that unfolded yesterday. First Bryan Fury had arrived in the foyer looking almost 10 times stronger than he was 2 years ago. Then Lei Wulong had challenged him to a death match. Jin even said he wouldn't have dared done that. And Bryan really did kill Lei in just 3 blows to the head. Bryan was then disqualified by Heihachi, and Heihachi was hit more than once, so they got the S.W.A.T. team in to take Bryan away. Julia looked shocked, and then she fought of how many deaths she had witnessed recently. 3. Nina Williams had died. A young black man on a plane. And Lei. Julia herself had almost been the second. The first leg of the tournament started today. And Julia was up against Paul Phoenix. She wasn't scared, as she thought of Paul as a hot- headed bloke. Her match was at 6 tonight, and Jin's fight was at the same time against Violet Chaolan. Everyone knew he was secretly Lee, and Julia refused to battle him last time round, as she knew his plan with Combot, and the fraud move copier. Julia was expecting to battle someone called Steve along the line, but she hadn't seen his name on the entrance list. Julia didn't know what to wear for the fight because she didn't want to look like a ragamuffin, but she didn't want to get her best clothes torn and bloody. So she wore a plain white top and some Nike trousers. She still had another hour until her fight, so she decided to go around the town for a bit. She went to get some fish and chips, and came back with spring rolls. The man didn't understand a word she had said. She didn't realise that Dover had no restaurants and they took time to get to the few they had. She had run back to her room to find location details of her fight. She saw a single piece of paper on her duvet, it was plain withy no writing on, she flipped it over. The one word cemetery was printed on the piece of paper. Julia got a little freaked at first. She was expecting the battle to be somewhere in an underground passage. Not a cemetery, so she wrapped an extra thick coat around her and went to the cemetery. Little did she know Devil was following her. It was around 10 minutes walk to the cemetery, and when she arrived she couldn't see Paul, and the cemetery was only small. She called out "Hello, Paul?" At first no one replied, but then she heard someone move. "Paul?" she called again, there was no response, Julia decided to explore. She walked over to a grave and saw the name 'Robert Williams' printed onto the cold stone surface of the grave head. She then wondered who this man was, and if he was a connection to Nina. She soon found out. "He was her father" Devil said. Julia recognised the voice and screamed. "Quiet! you stupid girl" he spoke again. Julia said nothing, but being called stupid was a very wrong statement from Devil, as Julia had just figured out how to kill him. But first she needed to know where Paul was. "What have you done with Paul?" Julia asked. Devil said nothing. "Well?" Julia demanded, "I have done nothing!" He exclaimed. Then Paul arrived. "Well, well, well, look who we have here" Paul said as if Julia was some kind of sad joke. HE struck out at her and knocked her over. As Julia sat back up he jerked his fist backwards then jabbed it forwards again, Julia went flying. When she got back up she charged at him and flipped him into the air. When he landed he just laughed. Devil seemed to be enjoying this too, so much that he stepped forward and flew into the air. Paul stared at him in amazement. Then Devil flew forwards. and lashed out at Paul. 


	5. Line of Enquiry

Julia looked amazed. She needed the help, but she would surely be disqualified. She had to do something, but it was too late. A large spiralling beam flew out of Devil's forehead and hit Paul square in the chest. He died. Julia had witnessed yet another death. And they were all at the hands of the man in front of her. "You killed my mother!" Julia exclaimed. "I killed many people" Devil said without pity. Julia looked outraged. She turned on her heels and went back to the hotel. Devil wasn't bothered. But he needed Julia to beat him, so that Jin would get his answers. If Jin knew Kazuya would be free. Devil took over. He ran to Julia hitting her square in the back. Kazuya tried to stop him, but he had over-powered him. Julia fell. Julia woke up 2 days later. This was the night of her second fight. She did not yet know who she was up against. Nor did she care. All she could remember was Paul dying, and Devil attacking her. She had to tell Jin, but she knew it would result in his death. She couldn't tell anyone anymore. 3 people had already died because of her. She needed to take her mind off of things. Someone knocked at the door and Julia let them in. It was Jin. He asked her where she had been, and she lied to him. She lied to him for his safety, because she loved him. Jin however didn't believe her. And he demanded the truth. Julia pretended she didn't know what he meant. And she left the room. She went to the lobby to see who her next fight was against. Fait was unravelling for Julia, it was as if her next battle was destined, her next battle was against Steve Fox. He had to be the Steve Nina had mentioned. But Julia still didn't know how to break the news to him. They were fighting, not doing lunch. A young blonde boy walked downstairs and looked at the pin up list of fights. He read out Julia's name. And Julia stared at him. "Are you Steve?" she asked. "Indeed" he said, as if he already knew she was Julia. He smiled and walked away. Julia was really close to telling him the truth. But she couldn't she needed to know more. He was not necessarily the Steve Nina had mentioned. Julia just had to wait until tonight. So she went to the hotel restaurant and ordered a bite to eat. If she won this next battle there would only be 3 battles left. But she knew she couldn't get to the final. She wasn't as strong as she was rich. But still she fought how great it would be to win this time, like she had done last time. Jin walked in and sat down with her. He said he was sorry. But he (in his head) knew something was wrong. Jin ordered a drink then started talking to Julia. He asked her who she was fighting tonight, and she just said "Steve Fox" Jin nodded. Jin didn't know who Steve was as he had not entered the King of Iron fist Tournament 4. But Julia hadn't bumped into him at the last tournament either. Jin was battling Ling Xiaoyu. He didn't feel good about it because they were friends, but he knew he had to win. Winning was everything this time round. But Julia also needed to win. Jin needed answers about his mother, but so did Julia. It seemed Kazuya knew an awful lot. But Julia still had to battle Steve. And give him the news, so she stood up, and went to find him.  
  
Meanwhile Kazuya Mishima was sat in a cage, he had been placed there half an hour before. It seemed Heihachi had monitered the fight in the graveyard. Kazuya had been wired up to a large machine that would extract all of his blood, and kill him. Heihachi planned to extract the blood and use it to make himself into the ultimate being. He was going to fuse with Ogre! 


	6. The Ogre Awoken

"All fights will be postponed until tomorrow" Heihachi's voice boomed out of the loudspeakers. Julia tutted, she wanted to see Steve today, but she had been given time. Now she could think about what to say to him. As she needed something good and catchy.  
  
Meanwhile Heihachi laughed a certain evil laugh Kazuya had heard before. He knew something was wrong. But he didn't know what. Suddenly a tube lunged into his shoulder, and he started bleeding. Immediately he turned into Devil and tried to fly up, but metal wire tangled all around his body. Heihachi was extracting all of his blood. He fainted. Heihachi just laughed, and a familiar man walked in. That man was Dr. Abel. Heihachi smiled and he took the large cage from Abel and he got inside. Then Abel bought another cage in, containing Ogre. It lunged at the site of Devil. A large tube poured all the blood into Heihachi, but something was wrong, Abel had tricked him, the blood was going to him, and the same wires cut into his skin. He had been betrayed. But the moment the blood reached Abel he died. Then Devil re-awoke and all his blood came back to him. Then he walked to Ogre and put his palm on his chest. Devil was morphing. Heihachi screamed True-Ogre had been awoken and he was coming after Heihachi. But then it morphed back into Kazuya. He smiled, that went wrong he though, then turned to Heihachi. "FOOL! You need Kazama's blood, not mine, this time you will die" and without another word Kazuya sealed the cage and began suffocating Heihachi. If Julia was there now she would have experienced another death, but fortunately she wasn't. She was doing lunch with Steve Fox.  
  
Steve knew he was fighting Julia tomorrow, and he even knew who she was, he had met her yesterday, and she had got in touch with him, she said it was important. They had been sat there for 6 minutes now. But only the words hello had been spoken. Steve had gone to get some drinks, and had not yet come back. Julia wondered where he was, and then he sat back down. He then asked her what she had wanted. Julia said "This is a long story, and I don't want to talk about in the public, so I'll meet you tonight, at the fountain" Steve agreed and walked off. So much for dinner, Julia thought.  
  
True-Ogre was a mindless beast, who stopped at nothing to kill! It was not like Devil, True-Ogre was a monster – It had no emotion at all, no pain ever was experience by True-Ogre, nor could he die. This meant unless someone could defeat the Ogre Jin would never get his answers, nor would Julia. The only person ever to defeat True-Ogre was Jin. But this time Ogre was Kazuya, not Heihachi. Jin didn't know yet, and he wouldn't because True- Ogre was scared of daytime. This meant someone would have to tell him before it was too late. But it was too late for Heihachi. He had 20 seconds to live. Nobody was in the room with him so nobody ever heard his last request. "Everything goes to my grandson Jin Kazama" he said, hoping one of his tape recorders would pick up on it. Then his lungs exploded and his head fell backwards, as he slowly fell. It was on this night 24 years ago that his daughter in law had died, and now the same beast had killed him. But had Jun Kazama Died? 


	7. Jin, The Cheated?

"Mother, run" Jin Kazama shouted as he ran to the foe facing him. True-Ogre was like nothing Jin had ever faced before. He was extremely strong, and at the small age of 2, Jin couldn't do much to stop him. He ran forwards fists clenched ready for a battle. But it was because of Jin's actions that Jun Kazama had died. Jin could have ran with his mother to safety, he knew were he was going, but instead Jun was running round for hours, with no escape route in site. True-Ogre ran forwards, and the power of this was all it needed to make Jin faint. Jin woke up 6 hours later. He knew where he was at once. He was at his Grand-father's house, the house of Heihachi Mishima. He was told that True-Ogre had killed his mother. Because of this Jin was motivated to beat him, and when he was 18 it all paid off. Jin had beaten True-Ogre, but that was 16 years after he got told the news. 20 years to the day, and still he hadn't flawed the lie.  
  
Upon that night True-Ogre flew back to his land of origin the moment he killed Jun. Heihachi had arrived, he needed True-Ogre. But he hadn't got him. He had searched all night until he found his daughter-in-law, she was definitely dead. But the strange thing was her body had turned Purple!  
  
Julia had never told Jin about her mother's death. Jin wondered if True- Ogre had been responsible. But he doubted that very much. He didn't know that Heihachi had become True-Ogre. This tournament was going to be a much harder task. But Jin had only 3 fights left. The next one was against Combot, and then if he won he'd face Devil, then True-Ogre but he didn't know that. His fight against Combot was tonight. Jin was under severe training, because Combot was a move-morp. Which meant he would copy all of Jin's moves? But Jin was ready as ever. Jin and Julia were 2 days away from winning the tournament. Both of them had been promised there answers if they did. Julia was determined. But she knew she was no match for Devil or Jin. She was in severe training, like Jin, but she was even starving herself. She had waited 2 years for this, and now it was only 2 days away. She had to win! Steve didn't know what was coming. Jin's fight was at the same time as Julia's. But they were very far away from each other. So Jin had to set off 3 hours early. This was part of Heihachi's plan. He was going to capture Jin and get revenge. Jin's blood would spill tonight.  
  
Julia zipped her jacket up and walked out of her room, locked the door then walked out of the hotel into the night. She was heading for the Casa De Ore. Steve was already there, preparing for battle. But Julia was still an hour's walk away. She set off. One hour later Julia stepped inside and Steve was not in sight, she shouted him and he ran down a large set off stairs. The official wasn't there yet, but Steve didn't care. He attacked. He had caught Julia off of her guard, but hadn't startled her. She struck back with all her strength. Steve was knocked off of his feet and flew into a stone gargoyle. His nose had been broken along with a lot of bones. He stood up and forfeited. Julia smiled. This had been almost too easy.  
  
"COMBOT" Jin shouted and looked out in horror as True-Ogre snuck his ugly head round a pillar. Jin felt the pain surge through him as True-Ogre struck him. He was meant to die. But he had fled. Jin wasn't so lucky. His Blood hit the floor.HHHis 


	8. The Last Death

Julia had returned home later that night. Devil had told her he wanted to fight at her house, so she was on the plane back. Before she had left she had gone to check up on Jin, and he wasn't there. But Julia knew he would turn up, he always did. When Julia arrived at her multi-millionaire house in Devon that night she saw a purple light glowing outside her window, Devil was fighting someone else. She walked in to find a large beast known only as True-Ogre. She screamed. True-Ogre ran up to her and knocked her to the wall as though she was a doll. Devil spun round and attacked True-Ogre with a knife, plunging all the life out of him. Heihachi appeared and fell to the floor. Julia wanted Michelle back. BUT too many life's had been tossed away. She did not want to witness any more death's she knew killing was wrong. But she had to do it. She picked up the knife and through it at Devil. He like Ogre turned into Kazuya and died. "Thank you" Kazuya whispered without moving his lips, then he died. 


End file.
